More, Closer, Dance
by skye-hunter
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss engage in a dance reserved for lovers.


Author's Note: This is based on the prompt of "Put your hands on my waistline Want your skin up against mine Move my hips to the bass line Let me get mine you get yours." by a prompt at a livejournal community; please be aware there's some dirty dancing about to go on, haha!

* * *

"Dance is the hidden language of the soul of the body" ~ Martha Graham

***

Her skin was encased in velvet, the fabric of her dress hugged curves he didn't dare touch himself yet. "So…where's Jack Bauer?" He asked in a soft, teasing, voice. The other agent…other man, as it were…the one she'd been dancing with before him.

Emily pulled back, confused a moment then laughed a little as it clicked, "You mean Agent Derringer?" She scrunched her nose and shook her head in a sign of disinterest and displeasure before rolling her eyes up slightly and then returning her body close, closer, to his, "I had a more authentic conversation with that Viper guy."

Hotch's lips curled into a smile for a moment, his hands slipped around the woman's waist some, before he forced a more serious face, at her "I'm sorry to hear that." His smile started to return.

Emily gave a small laugh before pressing her body into his a little, "No you're not," she said knowingly. They both knew how they felt for one another, that wasn't ever the issue. The issue lay in expressing it and all the possible repercussions of doing so.

"No, I'm not," the man confessed, his smile growing a little guilty in nature before he lowered his head a touch. It would seem as though he were hanging his head in guilt but in truth he'd caught a whiff of Emily's wonderful scent and wanted another. With a professional woman of Prentiss's upbringing most would expect something in the high-end perfume department but Aaron knew better. She smelled of cinnamon, faintly so, and it frequently caused the male agent to wonder if she might taste of cinnamon as well.

"Good," she leaned into him a touch, her hair falling as a curtain between them and the rest of the room, and moved her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck. She leaned up to his ear, breathing in the invigorating smells of him and his aftershave. "I was just keeping busy with him anyway," she whispered in his ear, letting her breath caress the outside of his ear.

A small shiver excitement ran from the lobe of Hotch's ear down the back of his neck and spine carrying first a strange rush and then great warmth that spread throughout his body. His brow arched a touch, "Keeping busy?" One arm slid around her waist completely and pulled her right up against him, "until what?" His free hand moved over her hip then up her body, past the curve of her breast, and up her arm until, with a gentle pull, it'd freed a hand of hers from around his neck to hold…fingers interlacing with one another.

Emily began to let her thumb trace over the top of his as she felt his heart beat against her chest in time with hers. "Until you felt like dancing," she replied softly, looking up a touch to lock his eyes with hers for the moment.

"And is it everything you hoped it would be?" Aaron asked, joking slightly. Dancing always had the wonderful charm of intimacy without the social complications that might arise with other acts of intimacy. He breathed in her scent once more as the fingers on his hand at her back slowly spread and stretched out a little to explore the curves he hadn't dared to touch to start…her hips as they rolled lightly against him to the music, the start of her backside as it followed obediently to her body's swiveling, and her thigh which, as he pinched and rolled the velvet fabric of her dress between his fingers some, grew increasingly exposed.

She should've felt a chill, grown cold, as the air hit the newly bared flesh of her thigh but dancing did wonders for the body. It caused one to heat up even as goose bumps formed over the top of the skin and nipples to harden beneath the softest, warmest, fabric. Emily's breath caught suddenly as a quick move by her dance partner caused a near knee-buckling amount of friction between her thighs. "More," she nearly let out in a gasp. It was more than she hoped and she wanted more.

Aaron's body reacted before his mind was even able to register what'd been done, the exact move each had made to cause the sudden jolt of arousal. Blood that'd been rushing throughout his body seemed to suddenly pool dangerously low, towards his beltline, as his desire soared. He pulled Emily closer, grabbing her backside in order to do so, as he took deep breaths to try and regain control. But with each inhalation his nostrils were filled with her cinnamon scent and, rather quickly, the idea of regaining self-control seemed something of a lost cause. "More?" he questioned in a voice slightly deeper than normal.

It felt incredible; the friction created in the fabric of their clothing against her mound as they moved together. Emily's cheeks flushed with arousal and exertion. Their bodies heated together, they stoked one other's fires, as she moved closer to Aaron….moved to align her sex with his to intensify the friction. For a split second the woman had to shut her eyes and squeeze her dance partner's hand tightly while she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle a cry of pleasure.

The heat of her breath as she started to pant could be felt through his clothing as easily as the heat of her sex could be. It only spurred the male agent on at this point. He felt his manhood swell a little at each movement of her hips that allowed him to feel her with so little between them. The hand holding hers moved up as if in a traditional ballroom dancing frame, but much closer to their bodies, before stretching his fingers out some to gently graze the side of her chest.

Emily pressed her chest forward towards his fingers eagerly until she felt the pads of them brush her nipple. Already hardened and sensitized from the fabric rubbing against them, the knowledge that it was him, Aaron, that was touching her now caused a small release of fluids from deep inside. She spread her own fingers out to press into his chest some before they curled to grab onto his suit jacket as two of his fingers moved to pinch the nub lightly, teasingly. "Aaron," she said softly, barely audible, as she felt another small trickle of her own excitement escape from between her thighs.

He held Emily tight against him, not wanting to miss a single movement of her body against him as he tilted his head slightly to ghost his mouth over her neck. Her hair enveloped him, blocked out the rest of the room, as though there was nothing in the world but her…her smell, her sighs as they grew more frequent, and the soft skin of her shoulder. He pressed his lips gently to the curve where her neck and shoulder met before he gave a shudder as evidence of Emily's slipping control began to dampen the fabric of his clothes all the way to the skin of his thigh. He smiled softly at hearing his name in that voice, in that manner, and gave the start of her neck another kiss. He let his lips part just a touch to flick the tip of his tongue out and finally get that taste of Emily he'd desired for so long. She didn't taste of cinnamon, she tasted sweeter but of something the man couldn't quite describe. Whatever it was it only whetted his desire and caused him to harden significantly more than he'd already been.

Emily's fingertips curled at the back of his head just like those at his chest and her nails began to dig into his skin at the tender licks to her neck and never pausing fingers at her breast. She felt his arousal grow against her sex, in the snug place it'd found between her thighs earlier in the dance, and moved to grind into him…encouragingly, lustfully, wantonly. She was holding on for dear life, holding onto Aaron as she felt the last of her inner controls slipping from her. Her body shook a touch and she bit at his shoulder to muffle a cry as the bubble of energy that'd been growing in the core of her being suddenly burst.

That cry from a woman was unmistakable, as was the rush of warm wetness forming against him, which caused Aaron to let out a deep, low, moan. He then let out another as the evidence of Emily's release began to dampen the fabric of his clothes all the way to his boxers. He needed more and, in desperation, gripped lower on her ass until he felt the thin nylon of her hose under his hand, then lifted and pulled towards him. That was enough, feeling her that close, being that close to her essence…the lust that'd been gathering throughout their dance together reached a point of uncontrollability even for a man as controlled as Hotch. Aaron exhaled in a near growl as he came, letting his excitement seep into his clothing with hers.

***

"Put your hands on my waistline Want your skin up against mine Move my hips to the bass line Let me get mine you get yours." ~ Christina Aguilera


End file.
